


Yarn!Spike Finds Food

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Yarn!Spike [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike isn't the only living doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn!Spike Finds Food

Spike found himself on a windowsill, uncertain how he’d gotten there, and still made of yarn, which was bloody annoying, but neither of those mattered at the moment. He’d found food!

As he surveyed the room again, Spike’s eyes were first drawn to an Angel-doll brooding in the corner. Blech! He was almost as bad as that other Spike that, happily, whichclothes had been smart enough to get rid of. Buffy was sitting on a bookshelf and yeah he'd like a fight but food first. He hadn't eaten in– Spike fell back against the window and stared up at the ceiling. How long had it been? He couldn't recall, but that was all the more reason to eat first. He went back to his two remaining choices: Xander and Willow.

There was something enticing about the way Xander was lying on the bed, but Willow, sitting on a desk and surrounded by books, looked too innocent for words. Something about “I'd bite you” flashed through Spike's mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Not that he had fingers, mind you. Spike looked back and forth between Willow and Xander until vague memories of “I'd bite you in a heartbeat” won out over even vaguer notions of “moist and delicious”.

Taking a couple of wobbly steps, Spike launched himself towards the desk. He landed face first on the floor. “I can't believe I am still made of yarn,” he muttered quietly, not wanting to put the other dolls on alert, as he climbed a chair up to the desk.

Wobbling towards Willow, he shook his head. He paused and shook it again. He patted yarn hands to yarn face. Dropping his arms, his eyes darted desperately around the room. “No fangs?” he shouted. “How the bloody hell am I supposed to feed with no fangs?”

“Ha!” As a shout came from the doorway, Spike fell back and landed at Willow's feet. He looked up to see whichclothes and some stupid cow of a woman standing there. “I told you he'd go for her,” the cow was gloating. “Spillow wins the day. You owe me twenty bucks,” she said, holding out her hand.

As whichclothes pulled out her wallet, she grumbled towards Spike. “You couldn't have gone for Xander even after I set him up so seductively? You did that on purpose, didn't you? There is no way I knitted straight!Spike.”

Spike sat up and looked towards the other doll. His confusion shone through even his knitted face as he asked, “Spillow?”

Willow smiled at him.


End file.
